Berserker (Fate/Global War)
|affiliation = Rhoswen's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|bday = Unknown|height =|weight = |birthp = Ancient Israel|hairc = Black|eyec = Black|armament = Donkey's Jawbone|likes = |dislikes = |enemy = |image = Berserker1.jpg}} Profile History In a time when the Philistines ruled over Israel, there was a man named Manoah, who had a wife that was barren. One day, an angel of God appeared to Manoah's wife, and told her that she was to have a son, who would be a Nazarite from birth and a great warrior of impossible strength who would deliver Israel from the oppression of the Philistines. The angel's words came true, and Manoah's wife gave birth to a son, who she named Samson, and the couple raised him according to the angel's directions. As a young man, Samson left his home to travel throughout the cities of the Philistines, where he met a woman from the city of Timnah, who he fell in love with. He told his parents that he wanted to marry her, and despite their objections, they eventually agreed. At the wedding feast, Samson made a bet with his groomsmen over whether they could give the correct answer to a riddle. After threatening Samson's bride, the groomsmen gave the correct answer to Samson. Although angered, Samson admitted defeat and went to get the groomsmen their reward. When he returned, he was enraged to learn that the wedding had been called off by his bride's father, and that she had been instead married to one of the groomsmen. The furious Samson burned the Philistines' crops. When they learned what Samson had done, the Philistines murdered Samson's former bride in retaliation. Samson began to slaughter whole armies of Philistines with his great strength in his anger, unaware that everything that had happened up to that point was part of God's plan to free Israel. Samson eventually found himself in the Valley of Sorek, where he fell in love with Delilah, a woman that lived there. The Philistines learned of the pair's relationship, and they bribed Delilah to discover the secret to Samson's strength. Samson lied to her multiple times about his secret, but Delilah persisted, and he finally revealed that his strength came from his Nazarite vows. She then called the Philistines to return, who cut Samson's hair (refraining from cutting one's hair was part of the vows), depriving him of his strength. He was easily overpowered and imprisoned. The Philistines tortured Samson, and forced him into a life a slave labor. To celebrate Samson's capture, the Philistines prepared a public sacrifice in the temple of their god Dagon, and brought him before the great crowd that had gathered to watch. Chained to the pillars of the temple, Samson prayed to God to forgive him for breaking his vows. Samson's request was granted, and his strength returned, which Samson used to tear down the temple's pillars, bringing the entire building down on him and the crowd. With this act, Samson killed more people than he ever did in his life. Samson's body was recovered from the ruins of the temple by the Israelites, who buried him next to his father. Samson is considered to be the thirteenth in a line of "judges", who served as Israel's leaders during times of crisis. Personality Samson is outwardly a friendly and jovial man. He relishes opportunities to fight, and has no problems taking any aggressor head on. However, he is unlikely to start any kind of conflict, preferring to take a reactive approach. On the inside, Samson harbors a great amount of self-loathing, born of his failures in life. This is what fuels his Mad Enhancement, as he determined not to allow himself to be defeated like he was before. He has learned from his past mistakes, and is very slow to trust anyone, although he would never show it. Despite this, Samson is still not too bright, and may end up making ill-advised choices. He is also very pious, and will frequently pray for God's guidance. Wish Delilah's betrayal is still fresh in Samson's mind. As Samson staunchly believes in the Old Testament adage of "an eye for an eye", if he were given the chance to make a wish, Samson would only want an opportunity to ensure that the Queen of Traitors receives the fate that she deserves. Abilities Skills *'Class skills' **''Mad Enchantment'' - (E~B) Naturally, as a Berserker, Samson has the power of Mad Enhancement. In life, Samson had a hair-trigger temper. His entire personal war with the Philistines began after an argument over a riddle. As a Servant, Samson is remarkably easy to piss off. Any insults or disparaging remarks, especially ones about his faith, will be enough to send Samson into an frenzy (B), in which his physical abilities are all increased, but he becomes incapable of communication or reason. Despite the detrimental mental affects of Mad Enhancement, Samson recovers rather quickly after his frenzy ends, regaining his senses (E) after his foe is defeated or routed almost instantly. *'Personal Skills' **''Magic Resistance'' - © Chosen by God to free Israel of the oppression of the Philistines, Samson possesses the protection of God himself against evil. This grants him a resistance to magical and mental attacks, especially ones of a demonic nature. **''Bravery '' - (A+) Fear is not an emotion Samson knows. Mostly due to his unwavering faith in God, Samson is capable of facing down any threat, no matter the risk to his own safety. His high Bravery negates the affects of mental interference while increasing his physical damage. Bravery's effects do not function while Mad Enhancement is active. **''Revelation '' - (A) Being one who was chosen by God to be his instrument in the freeing of Israel, Samson frequently hears the voice of God, directing him on his path. Revelation grants Samson a sort of "sixth sense", which allows him to perceive incoming danger. However, it is completely up to Samson to act on these precognitions, and he can still be taken by surprise if chooses to ignore them. **''Nazarite Vows '' - (N/A) Samson has taken the vows of a Nazarite, or an Israelite who is sworn to serve God. These vows involve abstaining from alcohol and non-kosher foods, avoiding touching dead things, and never cutting one's hair. Following these vows (and in turn, keeping his promises to God) are what gives Samson his strength. If they are broken, Samson's physical abilities will decrease, worsening with each broken vow, although they will slowly return to their original levels over time. If Samson activates Let Me Die With The Philistines, then the effects of broken vows vanish instantly. Nobel Phantasms *'Oh Lord, Strengthen Me Once More' Anti-Fortress - (B) Samson summons a Reality Marble in the form of the location of his death: the Temple of Dagon. With his strength now at its peak, Samson uses the chains bound around his arms to tear the temple the piece, and hurl the resulting rubble down on his opponents in a rain of destruction. *'Let Me Die With The Philistines' (Self) - (A+) With a prayer to God, Samson casts aside any inhibitions, attaining the true power of his Heaven-sent strength. His Endurance, Agility, and Magic Resistance are all boosted to A+ rank. Mad Enhancement also becomes active, but he better retains his ability to focus on his target. Once this ability's time frame expires, all of Samson's stats that were boosted will be temporarily weakened, although his recovery can be sped up with the use of mana. If Samson is killed, this Phantasm activates instantly, granting Samson one chance to take his opponent down with him. Quotes Trivia Category:Israeli Heroic Spirits Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Middle Eastern Heroic Spirits Category:Biblical Heroic Spirits Category:Servants Category:Fate/Global War